finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leblanc
LeBlanc (ルブラン, Ruburan) is a sphere hunter, and the leader of the LeBlanc Syndicate. She has a not-so-secret infatuation with Meyvn Nooj, which sometimes brings out her more sensitive side. In fact, LeBlanc became a Sphere Hunter to find something from Spira's past that would make her "Noojie-Woojie" smile for her. LeBlanc is voiced by Masasa in English and Satomi Yasuhara in Japanese. Story She makes her first appearance by stealing the Gullwings' Songstress dressphere and the Garment Grid to which it is attached, where she impersonated Yuna and performed a concert in Luca. The Gullwings foil her plans, and she was forced to engage Yuna, Rikku, and Paine with her lackeys. LeBlanc later appeared at Gagazet Ruins, where she, alongside with Logos and Ormi challenged the Gullwings to a race for the sphere hunt. The players are given a limited time to reach the tower's peak. However, the storyline continues even should the player failed to reach it in time, albeit receiving an inferior accessory. During the Gullwings' delivery of the sphere containing records of Vegnagun and Shuyin, LeBlanc hijacked the Celsius and stole the record spheres. The Gullwings, later through impersonating as three of her guards sneaked in her headquarter, namely "Chateau Leblanc". Yuna, while dressing as one of her female guards, is needed to complete a mini-game where Yuna has to massage LeBlanc to continue the storyline. Much of LeBlanc's infatuation with Nooj, leader of the Youth League can be seen here. The Gullwings will later defeat LeBlanc and her lackeys; upon surrendering, she showed the three girls a record, which happens to be the first Crimson Sphere the player receives via storyline. After the Bevelle incident, LeBlanc was depressed and went out to find Nooj. By the time she returned, LeBlanc decided to team up with the Gullwings to get into the Farplane and fight Vegnagun. Though she acts nastily to her subordinates, they remain at her side as they owe her for helping them out. LeBlanc lived in Maester Seymour's old home, which she calls her "chateau" until the Guado returned to Guadosalam. During the Last Mission, it is mentioned that LeBlanc decides to move to Mt. Gagazet, much to Kimahri's dismay. Battle You fight LeBlanc 3 times in Final Fantasy X-2. The first time she is alone, but the last two, she is with Ormi and Logos. She is also posing as Yuna in the beginning of the game, and you fight her as ????. At that time, you don't know it's LeBlanc, though. Trivia *It is implied that LeBlanc's outfit is a Lady Luck dressphere, due to the fact that the mark on her chest is a Heart, one of the four suits of a deck of cards, just like the Spade, Club, and Diamond are on the chests of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine when they change into their dresspheres. *For unexplained reasons, when LeBlanc dons the Songstress dressphere in the beginning of the game, she takes on the exact physical appearance of Yuna, right down to the outfit Yuna wears as a Songstress. As donning a dressphere usually gives the wearer their own unique outfit and as they usually retain their own physical appearance while doing so, it is unknown why LeBlanc is able to impersonate Yuna. This may be because LeBlanc was using Yuna's Dressphere or Garment Grid and not her own. Etymology LeBlanc (pronounced leh-blonk) is a contracted form of le blanc, "the white" in French. Blanc is the masculine form of the adjective; la blanche is the feminine form. Gallery Leblanc-concept.jpg|Concept artwork for LeBlanc. de:LeBlanc Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters